gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice 'n' Fire
'TO DARE THE IMPOSSIBLE' We want to give each individual the best experience while belonging to our alliance through honest communication, respect for all styles of play and one another, and most of all, having fun while we attempt to meet our various goals. We want our members to know that this alliance is different from all the rest. We aren’t just about numbers or percentages. We want to know who you are. To fulfill that goal, we, your leader and officers have an open door policy. If you have questions or concerns, let one of us know. We assure you, if you ever ask us a question that we don’t know the immediate answer to; we will find out and get back to you. We want you to be the very best in whatever you are pursuing. Whether that is chasing the elusive dragon hatching or how to reincarnate faster, we can help you do that. While allowing reincarnating, if serial reincarnating is your primary focus this may not be the alliance for you. We love AvA and want to help you to become one of the strongest players that you are able to be. We are willing to look at your stats and show you areas where you grow stronger. Some of us are stronger in some areas than others and that is what makes us such an effective team. Is this an impossible mission statement? We don’t believe it is. Because we believe we can also be one of the top alliances. We have seen what you can do and you are awesome. So come and grow and have some fun with us. 'Officers' Leader: * Lord Pyrinc - Pyrinc Snow Diplomatic Officer: *Scarlett Corcetti - Violet Storm AVA Officers * Pete Moore - Lady Thorne Operations Advisor * Information Specialists *Bilyana Nakeva - Darlessa Goodbrother *Daryl Daniels - Armen Hammer Other Officers: *Lauri Munro - Lorelei Sirenmaker *Kris Claes - Boltblue The Celt *Michelle Kathryn - Raina Davanita 'Achievements' * Ghost phase: 1st in the North * Wolf Phase: 2nd in the Iron Islands (support phase) * Ice Phase: 1st in the North * Eel phase: 1st in the Reach (support phase) * Eel Shock Phase: 1st in the Westerlands * Thunder phase: 1st in the Iron Islands * Bat phase: Iron Bank (support phase) * Iron Bank phase: 1st in the Iron Islands * Braavosi phase: Support phase * The Long Night Cycle 2nd in Crownlands * Valyrian phase Support phase * Faith phase 2nd in The North *Hunter phase: Participation only *Mourning phase: Support phase *Crow Phase: 2nd Overall *Justice Phase: Support phase *Terror Phase: Support phase 'Pages moderated by Ice 'N' Fire ' *'Ice 'n' Fire (Game of Thrones Ascent Alliance)': Alliance Member Facebook Group *Ice 'n' Fire Website *'Craft It! Tool': Tool related to 'Game of Thrones Ascent' game, giving an easy overview of all the items and resources required to craft a specific item * Craft It! FB page Category:Alliances Category:Dragonlord Alliances Category:Direwolf Alliances Category:Top 20 Alliances